


My OTP Answers Questions

by TimetravelingMD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingMD/pseuds/TimetravelingMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a Tumblr post. In chat show format, we get an insight on the Time Canary relationship as the author hopes it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**My OTP Answers Questions**

(Transcript from the Interview)

 

**Interviewer**

Welcome back, everyone, to another episode of My OTP Answers Questions. For those who are tuning in for the first time, this little chat show asks your favorite couples the burning questions we have all been dying to know.  
We are here today with the time traveling couple, Captain Rip Hunter and the White Canary, Sara Lance. Rip and Sara, thank you so much for joining us.

  
**Rip Hunter**

(muttering to Sara Lance) Remind me again why we are doing this?

  
**Sara Lance**

(in a low tone) Because we lost a bet against Team Arrow and Team STAR Labs.

  
**Rip Hunter**

Mick and Ray lost that bet. Why are we the ones subjecting ourselves to this farce?

  
**Sara Lance**

This show calls for a couple. Mick and Ray aren’t a couple … yet.

  
**Rip Hunter**

They’re a couple of idiots.

**Sara Lance**

Let’s just get through this. We’ll get them back when we’re done.

**Rip Hunter**

(grunting) Fine.

**Interviewer**

(clearing her throat) Well, alright then. We’ll just get this show on the road. I was told that our time traveling couple does not have that much _time_ in their hands. (She pauses for canned laughter and then smiles at Rip and Sara. Neither Rip nor Sara smiles back) On to the first question: Who made the first move?

**Rip Hunter**

She broke into my bedroom in the middle of the night.

 **Sara Lance**         

Only because he was taking so long to work up the courage to act on the feelings we obviously had for each other.

**Rip Hunter**

(looking at Sara) I just thought it was wiser to take it slow. (He turns to the Interviewer) We both had rather painful experiences to get over. And while we were there for each other through the trials as teammates, we also supported each other as friends. But I felt it was important that we were both at a place where we could truly appreciate being in this relationship. Becoming lovers before we were ready would inevitably lead to unmitigated disaster.

**Sara Lance**

(shrugs) I guess I was ready before he thought I was. And mind you, he didn’t protest that much when I broke into his room. (She smirks as Rip frowns at her) You know who wears the pants in this relationship.

**Interviewer**

Ah, that answers question number 8. (She scratches off a line from her clipboard). Here’s a good one. Who said “I love you” first?

**Rip Hunter**

I did.

**Sara Lance**

Accidentally.

 **Interviewer**         

Accidentally? You have to elaborate.    

 **Rip Hunter**          

It was during one of those moments of excitement. She had done something quite brilliant in the middle of a battle at some point in one of our missions together. I turned to her, and I suppose, rather thoughtlessly blurted out that I loved her.

 **Sara Lance**          

His exact words were, “That was marvelous, Miss Lance! God, I love you.” We were knee-deep in mud, fecal matter and blood. Very romantic.

**Rip Hunter**

(shifting uncomfortably) I admit it wasn’t the most ideal moment to blurt out one’s feelings. Especially since it made it seem like a mere reaction to adrenaline rush.

**Interviewer**

(looking at Sara) How did you respond to his declaration?            

**Sara Lance**

I smiled at him and said, “You should”. I wasn’t really sure I was supposed to take him seriously.    

**Rip Hunter**

In my defense, the next time we had a rare quiet moment, I told her I loved her again. And it wasn’t driven out by exhilaration this time, but by what I really felt about her. Which is more than what I can say about the first time she admitted she loved me back.

**Sara Lance**

I can’t believe you’re bringing this up.

**Rip Hunter**

What? That you first told me you loved me at the height of sexual pleasure?

**Sara Lance**

At least it wasn’t during a fight with bodies dropping all around us.

**Interviewer**

How often do you fight?

**Rip Hunter**

Almost every day. (He paused) Oh, did you mean fight with each other?

 **Sara Lance**          

The answer would still be the same. Almost every day.

**Rip Hunter**

Those aren’t real fights. Just an exchange of ideas.

**Sara Lance**

We exchange ideas every day. Very loudly.

**Interviewer**

Who is the big spoon/little spoon?

**Rip Hunter**

I’m obviously the bigger spoon.

 **Sara Lance**          

He is the one who likes to cuddle.

**Interviewer**

Who is the better cook?

**Rip Hunter**

Gideon does the cooking.

 **Sara Lance**          

It is safer that way.

**Interviewer**

Do you have a song?

**Rip Hunter**

No. We have very diverse tastes in music and can’t agree upon just one.

 **Sara Lance**          

We did have that song we first danced to. At the Gray Hill Building. 

**Interviewer**

Who remembers anniversaries?

**Rip Hunter**

We’re time travelers. It’s rather difficult to pin a date to certain events in our lives.

 **Sara Lance**          

He does. He has a journal. It's blue. (Rip sighs in exasperation)

 **Interviewer**        

What is your favorite thing to do together?

**Rip Hunter**

Traveling… through time… and space.

**Sara Lance**

While ruining the evil plans of villains hell bent on world domination.

**Interviewer**

Who do you go to for relationship advice?

 **Rip Hunter**          

Professor Stein. He has been married for decades.

**Sara Lance**

Mick Rory.

**Rip Hunter**

(turning to Sara in surprise) Mick?

**Sara Lance**

He was the one who told me to break into your bedroom.

**Rip Hunter**

(murmuring) I guess I am indebted to him for that.                         

 **Interviewer**        

How did you get engaged? Who popped the question?

**Rip Hunter**

I proposed, of course.

 **Sara Lance**          

After I told you I wanted to marry you.

**Rip Hunter**

I had the ring in my pocket for days before you told me that.

 **Sara Lance**          

I know.

**Rip Hunter**

You knew?

**Sara Lance**

Ray told me.

**Rip Hunter**

Of course, he did.

**Sara Lance**

Then Mick told me. Then Jax. Then Stein. (Rip rolls his eyes) 

**Interviewer**

What will your wedding be like?

**Rip Hunter**

Very small and intimate.

 **Sara Lance**          

Everyone is going to be there.

**Interviewer**

What do you think about the ship name “Time Canary”?

**Rip Hunter**

No, my ship’s name is the Waverider.

 **Sara Lance**          

(turning to Rip) She means us. That’s what they call us as a couple, Time Canary. It’s sort of like Brangelina. Except instead of using our first names, they used our titles. If they used our names it would be, er, Ripara or Sarip. Both of which are really bad.

 **Rip Hunter**          

Why can’t they just call us by our proper names, Rip and Sara. Why must they christen us with asinine nicknames?

 **Interviewer**        

What are your nicknames for each other?

**Sara Lance**

(annoyed) I was League of Assassins. I don’t do nicknames.

**Rip Hunter**

And that is your last ridiculous question. I think we are done here. (He tears the lapel mic off and turns to Sara) Ready to go, _Habibty_.

**Sara Lance**

Definitely, _Hobi_. (She reaches for his hand, and they walk off without looking back)       

**Interviewer**

And there you have it. That was the quick-fire interview with the celebrated couple, Time Canary. We heard from their own mouths how they started and how they grew. Tune in again next week when we interview another favorite pairing delightfully called – (end of transmission)


	2. My OTP Answers Questions 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back for more.
> 
> Inspired by ams.

**My OTP Answers Questions**

Episode Title: Time Canary Part 2

(Transcript from the Interview)

 

**Interviewer**

Hello, and welcome once again to another episode of My OTP Answers Questions.  We have quite a treat for you today. Returning to our studio is our favorite time traveling power couple, the captains of the Waverider, Captain Rip Hunter and Captain Sara Lance.

Rip and Sara, thank you so much for coming back.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(mutters unintelligibly)

 

**Interviewer**

I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.

 

**Sara Lance**

Actually, it’s better that you don’t. Thank you for having us.

 

**Interviewer**

(smiles broadly) We are so grateful you said yes to our invitation again.  We are actually quite surprised that you came back.

 

**Rip Hunter**

Not as surprised as we are. (He scowls sulkily at Sara) Darling, why don’t you tell them why we are really here?

 

**Sara Lance**

(rolls her eyes at his grouchy attitude) We are here because a new friend of ours, Kara, is a fan of your show. To make the long story short, we owe her and we are doing this in order to return the favor.

 

**Rip Hunter**

How this is supposed to help her in any way is beyond me.

 

**Sara Hunter**

(speaking through the corner of her lips) It helps her because if _we_ are on the show, then _she_ doesn’t have to be. (lower voice) Secret identity preserved.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(whispers) Why couldn’t Oliver do it? Isn’t his relationship with Felicity immensely popular?

 

**Sara Lance**

(whispers back)They’re not together anymore.

 

**Rip Hunter**

How about Mr. Allen and the doctor he works with. That’s popular too, right? What was that charming name they get called? Reminds me of fluffy kittens and cotton candy.

 

**Sara Lance**

Snowbarry? Oh, they haven’t had much progress with that lately. If anything, Barry’s relationship with Iris West would be more appropriate.

 

**Rip Hunter**

So, why isn’t Barry doing this?

 

**Sara Lance**

He’s busy trying to save someone from dying because he went back in time to change things. I forget who it is this time around.

 

**Rip Hunter**

I really wish they would stop messing with time and leave time travel to the professionals.

 

**Sara Lance**

If you mean us, we are not that professional about it.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(grimaces) At least we haven’t erased anyone from existence… yet.

(Sara Lance smirks)  

**Interviewer**

(oblivious to the whole exchange) Well, whatever the reason that made you decide to come back, we are grateful for it. Your last episode was the highest rated show of the current season. The audience found you relatable, and they loved that your relationship grew from friendship. We had a solid 82.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(leans slightly forward, looking impressed) Really? An 82 percent audience share. That’s quite impressive.

 

**Interviewer**

Er, no. We had a total of 82 people tuning in.

(Rip Hunter slouches back in his seat)

 

**Sara Lance**

Well, it was still the highest rated episode.

 

**Interviewer**

Yes. Anyway, why don’t we get started? We are going to mix it up a bit in this episode.

Rip and Sara, it will perhaps delight you to know that since the last time you were here, we received a few questions from our audience. We are going to address them to you now with a few of our own.

 

**Rip Hunter**

Those 82 people actually bothered to send in questions?

**Interviewer**

Yes, we received around 50 actually. Although more than half of them were from this one fan who calls himself or herself, uhm, HeatWave4Prez2020. (She holds up a piece of paper filled with questions) Unfortunately, most of these questions can’t be asked on the air due to censorship issues.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(reaches out for the piece of paper) May I?

 

(The Interviewer hands him the piece of paper. Rip and Sara read through the first questions)

 

**Rip Hunter and Sara Lance**

(looking at each other) Mick.

 

**Interviewer**

You know the identity of this person?

 

**Rip Hunter**

We have a pretty good idea.

 

**Sara Lance**

(still reading through the list of questions. She grimaces after reading one of them) Ugh, why would he want to know that?

 

**Rip Hunter**

Who knows what goes on in his mind? I’m surprised the Time Masters actually survived cognitive intrusion with that man.

 

**Sara Lance**

(facial expression changes at one of the questions) Question number 23 seems interesting.

 

(Rip Hunter leans in to read over her shoulder. He withdraws immediately after reading it)

 

**Rip Hunter**

I am not answering that question!

 

**Sara Lance**

(smirking) Prude.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(pursing his lips, turns to the Interviewer) Why don’t we begin with the more “appropriate” questions?

 

**Interviewer**

Yes, of course. (clears her throat)

This question is from @ **ams** : When you first met, what were your first impressions of the other?

 

**Sara Lance**

Well, a few days after we met, I punched him in the face.

 

**Interviewer**

Oh.

 

**Sara Lance**

You have to understand, this guy kidnapped me, brought me to the roof of some building and told me a really outlandish story that turned out to be a big fat lie.

 

(Interviewer looks at Rip)

 

**Rip Hunter**

I have no defense. What she said is true. Although, Kendra hit me first.

 

**Sara Lance**

But after Kendra and I punched him in the face, he started telling the truth. He told us about his family and about his mission. When he spoke about family, I had a glimpse of the kind of man he was.

Here was a man who loved his family so much, he was willing to give everything to save them. I thought it was selfish at first, but then I realized I would have done the exact same thing had I been in his shoes. And in the long run, he never actually chose his family over the fate of the world.

He was shrewd but kind. He was strong but allowed himself to be vulnerable.  He was a man with a mission and a purpose. He had a plan and he appeared so well put together on the surface, and yet he, too, was as lost as I was deep inside. He never made a secret of how much he needed me, and the team, but never once pointed out how much I needed him. It was definitely not love at first sight. But it was like meeting a kindred spirit in the midst of chaos.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(Brings her hand to his lips. He flashes a genuine smile) That was poetic.

 

**Interviewer**

And you, Captain Hunter? What was your first impression of Sara?

 

**Rip Hunter**

(Still holding her hand) Describing my first impression of her is a little more complicated. I already knew quite a bit about her before we met. My graduate thesis was on the League of Assassins, and that was when I was first drawn to her remarkable story. When I started compiling a list of people to recruit, it was only natural that she became one of my first choices. It was entirely different coming face-to-face with her, of course. Watching her take down those men at the bar was absolutely amazing.

But, here’s the kicker, I actually remember her from my childhood.

 

**Sara Lance**

You remembered me from that time with the Pilgrim?

 

**Rip Hunter**

It’s still very confusing. Before we met, I had this hazy memory of being rescued from a woman who wanted to hurt me by this group of strange people. One of them was a beautiful blonde in white. I never forgot how safe I felt being around her, though I couldn’t remember her face exactly. (He looks at Sara intently) Can you imagine my surprise the first time I saw you in that outfit? I was lying on the ground with Aldus Boardman, and you stepped out of that car with Snart and Rory. Everything fell into place when I saw you. But because of everything that was happening, I couldn’t really say anything at that time.

**Interviewer**

So, you had a crush on Sara as a boy, even before you even met as adults?

 

**Rip Hunter**

It’s the time traveler life. It can become complicated. After all, time is not a linear thing.

 

**Sara Lance**

(grinning) Yeah. It’s more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.      

 

**Rip Hunter**

What?

 

**Sara Lance**

It’s from this show Ray made me watch. You wouldn’t know it.

(Rip Hunter shrugs) 

 

**Interviewer**

Well, @ams, I hope that answers your question. Sara saw Rip and found her soulmate. Rip saw Sara and found his long lost first love.

 

**Rip Hunter**

That’s not what we said

 

**Interviewer**

But that is how your fans will interpret it.

On to the next question. This one is from the pool of questions for the show. Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor?

 

**Rip Hunter**

I was living in the streets at the age of five. Starved more than ate.

 

**Sara Lance**

I was in the League of Assassins. We were trained to go without food for weeks.

 

**Interviewer**

So, no fussy eaters. (laughs nervously) You have lead some sad, sad lives. (mutters)

Er, let’s ask a happier question. What were your first gifts to each other?

 

**Sara Lance**

Throwing stars and an “advise” to assassinate a team mate

 

**Rip Hunter**

A knife… that she threatened to cut me with… twice

 

**Interviewer**

OK, maybe that wasn’t a very happy question. (flips through her flash cards looking for better questions)

Ah, this is awkward. We have 20 minutes left on the show but, it seems we have ran out of, er, “happy” questions.

 

**Rip Hunter**

Thank God. We can leave.

 

**Interviewer**

Or we can answer some of the more benign questions from @HeatWave4Prez2020.

 

**Rip Hunter**

No sex questions!

 

**Sara Lance**

Come on, Rip. Just one or two. (reads from the paper) Like this one. Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them?

 

**Rip Hunter**

That would be you. (he smiles at her indulgently)

 

**Sara Lance**

Who enjoys it more?

 

**Rip Hunter**

Definitely me. (he takes the paper from her) That question wasn’t on the list.

 

**Sara Lance**

(smirking) I wanted to know.

 

**Interviewer**

This is adorable. You’re asking each other the questions. So sweet!

 

**Rip Hunter**

Right. We’re doing your job for you. (reads from the paper) Here is a good one. Answer honestly, Sara. Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex?

(Sara bites her lip and blushes)

Darling, are you actually blushing? This is delightful. After all this time, I still have the ability to make you blush. (he chuckles)

**Sara Lance**

(smiling) Shut up.

 

**Interviewer**

I hate to interrupt this sweetness but we just received word from our producers. Our social media is on fire with questions from our audience. They are going to patch some of them in. (turns to the monitor behind her and reads) First one is from @DaughteroftheZambesiPlains: Who initiated the first kiss?

 

**Rip Hunter**

I believe I did.

 

**Sara Lance**

He’s not sure. (chuckles)

 

**Interviewer**

Please tell us more.

 

**Rip Hunter**

We were separated from the team and the ship. Stranded in a decaying region of Eastern Europe in the 1940s. We had nothing but the clothes on our backs.

 

**Interviewer**

This doesn’t sound like a very happy story… maybe we should –

 

**Sara Lance**

No, it gets better. We found shelter in an abandoned farm. I use the term “farm” loosely because the only thing left of it was actually a small shed. It didn’t have any walls, but it had a roof. We huddled under his coat because we could not risk a fire. It was freezing.

**Interviewer**

The story doesn’t seem to be getting better.

 

**Rip Hunter**

The moon was full. Which had reminded us of that time we had a mission to retrieve a fragment of the Spear of Destiny from the moon. We began to talk about that moment when we were competing for the chance to volunteer for a suicide mission.

 

**Sara Lance**

That was when he pointed out that we were in that predicament, meaning being stranded in Eastern Europe, because we had once again rushed to volunteer for the suicide mission.   

 

**Rip Hunter**

It didn’t actually seem like a suicide mission at that time. It was risky but there was no certainty of death. Not like that moment during the mission to the moon. There was a certainty of death there. And while I was sitting there with Sara, huddled in that shed, I just remembered how I felt. I knew that someone had to go to the cargo hold and I also knew that Sara was sure to volunteer to go. I remember that I knew that it had to be me. Because, one, I have already seen that the team would survive without me. And two, because I didn’t think I would survive without Sara.  And that I couldn’t even imagine living without her. It was then that I realized that I had been slowly falling in love with my captain since the mission to the moon.

 

**Sara Lance**

I, on the other hand, already knew I had feelings for _my_ captain.

 

**Rip Hunter**

(grins) Did you now?

 

**Sara Lance**

Yes. I think I always knew that I felt more for you than anyone else. It wasn’t because of responsibility that I was so determined to get you back when you were lost. It was because I wanted you back. Period.

So when my gorgeous, endearing captain turned to me and actually asked if he could kiss me, I said: hell, yeah. It’s been a long time coming.

(both smile fondly at each other)

 

**Interviewer**

Oh, swoon! He asked for your permission to kiss you? That is the sweetest, most gentlemanly thing I have ever heard. Most guys just lean in and plant one on you.

 

**Sara Lance**

Of course, when we got back on the ship, he started spouting all this nonsense about how we were just acting in the heat of the moment, and how we needed to take time to really process our feelings.

 

**Rip Hunter**

Her response was to break into my bedroom that same night.

 

**Sara Lance**

(shrugs) I was done processing my feelings. I knew I wanted him. And I also knew he kissed me because he felt something for me, and he wouldn't have done that if he didn’t feel ready. That’s not how he is. I assumed that he was just doing all that “stepping back to process feelings” for me. He didn’t want to pressure me into a relationship. And I was right, wasn’t I?

 

**Rip Hunter**

As always.

 

**Interviewer**

Oh, the two of you are amazing!

We have another question from our audience: @HeatWave4Prez2020: Do you eat food off of each other’s naked bodies? What was the last thing you ate off each other? Was it my cupcake?

Oh, dear, I’m sorry. I don’t think they were able to screen these questions properly. You don’t have to answer that. Let’s move on to—

 

**Rip Hunter**

No. I think we will answer this one.

(1) Yes, we do. (2) It was a chocolate cupcake with whipped cream frosting and a cherry on top. (3) Yes, it was your cupcake. And it was delicious.

 

**Sara Lance**

We saved the cherry for last.

 

**Interviewer**

That mental image is going to give me dreams… sweet, sweet dreams. (clears throat) Let’s have another one. From @Knight_of_Palms: Rip taught Sara how to pilot the ship. What was that like?

 

**Rip Hunter**

(whispers) It was horrible.

 

**Sara Lance**

What?! I am a great pilot.

 

**Rip Hunter**

You are. Now.

 

**Sara Lance**

Oh, you better explain that statement. Explain that statement very well.

**Rip Hunter**

Everyone knows that Gideon does most of the flying and human pilots are usually needed only when navigation and piloting are on manual. Sara’s first hand on piloting the Waverider was a little easy because I had set up some training wheels. But when I was teaching her to fly without the training wheels it was disastrous. Believe me, she is very competent but flying a time ship takes a lot of skill and training. That’s why I had Jax rebuild the cockpit. I had him install something short of a hand brake under the seat to the right of the captain’s chair because that was where I sat when I was teaching her to fly. Only Jax and I know about it.

 

**Sara Hunter**

(to Rip) You are not allowed to sit on that chair ever again. I will not be able to fly without thinking of how you have your hand on the brakes. (crossing her arms) I am going to kill Jax for not telling me.

 

**Rip Hunter**

And I am going to kill Ray for asking this question. (turns to Sara) That was before. You are great at it now. Brilliant, even better than me.   

(Sara continues to pout)

 

**Interviewer**

I’m sorry. I actually thought that would be a safe question to ask. Let’s move on to another one. @CaptainJJ asks: When you both retire, who gets the ship? It has to be the Chief Engineer, right?

 

**Rip Hunter**

(sighs) Yes, Jax, most likely. Unless, Captain Lance has different ideas.

 

**Sara Lance**

(relaxes) Not in this one. If or when we do retire, I think Jax should take our place. But please, at least wait till we have gray hairs.

 

**Rip Hunter**

I think I already have a couple of gray hairs because of this team.

**Interviewer**

Thank you for that question @CaptainJJ.

Oh, I think we are having some technical problems, the screen is flashing questions without prompting. Who’s doing this?!

 

(Screen flashes messages in succession. They read:

@HeatWave4Prez2020: Answer question 23.

@TheHey: What is question 23?

@MartyS: @HeatWave4Prez2020 just told us what question 23 is. You do not have to answer it. But out of scientific curiosity, would you consider it?) 

 

Oh, Lord, this is getting out of hand. We love the amount of response from tonight’s episode but we have time for just one last question. This is from @Captains_of_the_Waverider: Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?

 

**Rip Hunter**

It’s never been a secret. I admire the hell out of this woman. She _is_ the bravest person I have ever met.

 

**Sara Lance**

He told me that. Even before we got together, so I know he wasn’t just trying to get in my pants. (chuckles) But you should know something (turns to Rip), I would never have stayed on that ship if I didn’t admire the hell out of you, too.

 

**Rip Hunter**

I love the hell out of you

 

**Sara Lance**

I love the hell out of you, too (leans in to kiss him)

 

**Interviewer**

(wipes a tear from her eye) And that is the perfect way to end this episode.

Thank you so much for tuning in. Join us again next time, for another episode of My OTP Answers Questions.    

 

End of Transmission

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some might find Rip Hunter calling Sara "Darling" out of character... but I just keep hearing Arthur Darvill say it in my head and it gives me chills. Sorry, not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for questions you want to ask them or maybe to do this for other OTPs in the Arrowverse, feel free to leave a comment and I will try my very best to transcribe their answers.


End file.
